Antes del Bioterrorismo
by MegaSensey2099
Summary: Varios quienes jugamos InFAMOUS Second Son nos debimos haber preguntado cual es el origen de Delsin Rowe personaje del cual no se sabe nada de su pasado ni de su historia , historia no muy feliz ya que Delsin paso por varios problemas antes del bioterrorismo. (Es mi primer Fic espero que les guste).
1. Introducción

**CAPÍTULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Michael Rowe estaba felizmente casado con Rachel, ahora apellidada Rowe. Ambos se habían mudado a una pequeña casa en las afueras de Seattle en el pueblo de la tribu Akomish. Era una tarde de verano, una sutil brisa soplaba y hacía que los árboles danzaran en un vaivén suave y calmo. El señor Rowe regresaba de su empleo, uno que no pagaba muy bien, por cierto, y notó el ambiente tranquilo y muy silencioso. Cuando llegó a casa, notó que su esposa estaba seria y pensante.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Michael, extrañado por la actitud de su esposa, pues ella era una mujer alegre y sonriente.

La mujer hizo una larga pausa, volteó a ver a su esposo y luego, aún seria, dijo:

-Michael...Hay..Hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Claro que sí, tú puedes decirme lo que quieras.- Sonrío sutilmente Michael.

-Yo..Emm..Yo...

Michael la miró y sonrió un poco más.

-...Estoy embarazada.- Dijo Rachel con la mirada baja.

Al oír esto, la primera reacción de Michael fue quedar en shock. Después, lentamente embozó una sonrisa y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa. Eso alegró el día entero a ambos, y la calma fue reemplazada por alegría y emoción.

Pasados los 9 meses, nació un niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos cafés, el cual, después de un día decidieron llamarlo Reggie. Después de cuatro años, Reggie demostró ser un niño muy bueno, inteligente, estratégico y astuto. En la escuela sobresalía bastante y era uno de los más disciplinados de la clase.

Cuando Reggie cumplió 5 años, sus padres le dieron la noticia.

-Reggie, tu mamá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa.-Dijo Michael, sonriéndole a su hijo.

Reggie se emocionó, pensando que era algún juguete o juego de video.

-Reggie, vas a tener un hermanito. - Dijo su madre, sonriendo.

La cara del pobre niño germina en una neutral y a la vez sorprendida, ¿Un hermanito? Pero ¿cómo? La felicidad entra en él cuando se da cuenta que podrá tener a alguien con quien jugar. El niño abraza a su madre y su padre abraza a ambos. Eran una familia feliz. El tiempo pasa, la barriga de la madre crece cada vez más, y Reggie sólo atinaba a pensar cómo rayos es que iba a llegar un hermanito al hogar. Claro, cada vez que hacía la pregunta a su padre, éste rápidamente le cambiaba el tema.

Reggie se había quedado solo en casa, pues mamá se fue con papá al hospital, el hermanito estaba por llegar. Las horas pasan y Reggie sólo está sentado viendo televisión, estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que el niño escucha el timbre de la puerta. Reggie supo inmediatamente que eran sus padres, y corrió a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su padre, y él le dijo:

-Reggie, abrígate, vamos a salir.- Le dijo Micheael, sonriendo sutilmente.

Reggie obedece, corre tras su abrigo y baja rápidamente con su padre. Michael lleva al Reggie al hospital y éste ya se hacía la idea de qué lo esperaba ahí dentro. Su padre lo lleva por el hospital hasta llegar a un ventanal muy grande, ahí lo carga en sus hombros y Reggie logra ver lo que hay dentro de esa ventana. Hay un muchas camitas, como cunas, pero con cables. Y ve escrita en una de ellas su apellido.

-Ése es tu hermanito.- Le dice su padre señalando a la incubadora.

Reggie logra ver un bebé recién nacido, durmiendo en la incubadora.

 **Bueno damas y caballeros este ha sido el inicio de la historia de Delsin Rowe.**

 **Me gustaría leer su opinión e ideas para la historia.**

 **Se despide su amigo MegaSensey2099 y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bye :)**


	2. Un hermanito muy especial

**CAPITULO 2: UN HERMANITO MUY ESPECIAL**

Reggie se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con su gameboy, estaba aburrido, ya se había acostumbrado a sus juguetes y las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. Vamos, era apenas un niño y no tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar, tal vez le interesen bastante los programas infantiles de acción (Los cuales le fascinaban); ahora sólo podía pensar que un nuevo miembro había llegado a su familia, y que tal vez él perdería una buena cantidad de atención por parte de sus padres, le molestaba un poco el saber que sólo en unos años podrá jugar con su hermanito. Y claro, puede que para ese entonces ya no le interesen bastante los juegos. El niño dejó su gameboy, y fue a mirar por su ventana, la cual daba a la calle, estaba lloviendo, y no había casi nadie allá afuera (Es obvio, vivían en las afueras de la cuidad). Entonces, desprevenido, surge un llanto muy estruendoso, que hace Reggie de un salto, su hermanito había comenzado a llorar. Él inmediatamente escuchó a su madre correr hacia la habitación, y oye a la madre decirle al bebé:

-Ya, ya bebé, no llores.-La voz dulce de la mujer tranquilizó al niño. Reggie podía oír cómo su madre le cantaba y lo arrullaba, hasta que finalmente lo dejó durmiendo.

Pero 15 minutos después...

-¡WAAAAAAA!-Reggie lo escuchó de nuevo desde la habitación de sus padres. Y si preguntan, el bebé no dejó de llorar en toda la tarde. Reggie se volvía loco.

- _Rayos, me duele la cabeza, ¡ESE BEBÉ NO SE CALLA! ¡_ Mamá! ¡¿Puedes hacer que ese bebé se calle?!- gritó enojado, mientras se dirigía hacia donde su madre.

-¡Ya, hijo! ¡Y llámalo por su nombre!

Reggie suspira.- Ya..¿Puedes hacer que...?- Piensa.

-¡Delsin!

-Ya...Delsin.. ¡Se calle!?

-Ya hijo, tú ya ve a acostarte, es tarde.

El niño volvió a su habitación a regañadientes. Su padre aún no volvía de trabajar, así que no tenía con quien jugar, o alguien para acompañar.-¡Odio esto!- Se dijo, y se escondió entre sus sábanas a intentar dormir, por supuesto, su hermanito no paraba de llorar. Al día siguiente, las clases en la escuela de Reggie se habían suspendido, papá se había ido a trabajar, mamá se había quedado dormida. Hubo un momento en el que Reggie estaba tan aburrido que decidió explorar su casa, no recorrerla, explorarla, revisar estantes, buscar tesoros, y conventirse en un pequeño detective, que más temprano que tarde tomó el papel de pequeño criminal, pues se le había ocurrido bajar al sótano, lo cual sus padres le habían prohibido. Él sigilosamente fue al cajón de las llaves de la casa y cogió un buen montón de llaves, o al menos las que él suponía que eran las llaves del sótano, le tomó tirmpo, pero al fin logró abrir la puerta y viendo esas escaleras que descendían, se armó de valor y bajó. Allá abajo, más que miedo, sintió curiosidad, pues Reggie era un pequeño valiente y se puso a rebuscar entre las cajas, de entre ellas se encontró con viejos juguetes y le llamó la atención uno en particular, era el oso de peluche que él solía tener cuando era un bebé. Entonces, él pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea llevárselo a su hermanito. Pero al verlo todo polvoriento y algo sucio, no se convenció bastante; pero de todas maneras acudió a su idea y se llevó el muñeco.

Al llegar a la cuna de hermano, se acercó lentamente para no despertar a su mamá, y sigiloso jaló una banca para poder ver a su hermano. Se subió y vio al bebé, y en cuanto el bebé lo vio a él, sonrió. Reggie se acercó más y el bebé soltó una risita, eso hizo que el niño se sintiera bien, entonces sacó el muñeco y lo acercó a su hermano, el cual lo tomó y se lo aferró, soltando risitas un poco ruidosas.

-Shhh...Vas a despertar a mamá.-Le dijo Reggie en voz baja. Acercó su mano al bebé y éste la tomó y comenzó a mordisquearla.-Oye...¿tan temprano tienes dientes?-Reggie soltó una pequeña risa. En ese momento pensó que tal vez la llegada de su hermano no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Era verano, y el sol quemaba bastante, Delsin iba a cumplir 4 años y sus padres organizaron una fiesta en su pequeño jardín. Invitaron a unos cuantos amigos de Reggie, familiares, y algunos niños de la escuela nido de Delsin.

-¡Mamá! ¡Reggie no me quiere dar mi Superman!-Gritó Delsin con esa voz y lenguaje tan de niño.

-¡Es que yo lo agarré primero! ¡Yo estaba jugando con él!

-¡Pero no es justo!

-¡Niños!- Gritó su madre de los dos.-¡Dejen de pelear y quejarse! Y Reggie devuélvele el juguete.

-¡Pero mamá...!-Dijo Reggie, ahora con 9 años, era un niño muy insistente.

-¡Se lo regalamos ésta mañana! ¡Devuélveselo!

Reggie se lo dio rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Delsin le sacó la lengua y soltó risitas maliciosas, Reggie estaba a punto de "estrangular" a su hermano, hasta que oyeron la voz de su padre llamándolos.

-¡Vas a ver cuando acabe contigo!- Le dijo Delsin, apuntándolo con el dedo, en un tono "heroico".

-Oh, cierra la boca, ves mucha televisión.- Reggie toma del brazo a su hermano y se lo lleva dónde su padre, que seguía llamando.

En cuanto llegaron, ambos notaron que su padre y su madre no estaban solos, tenían a una invitada que ellos nunca habían visto. Era una mujer, tenía el pelo negro recogido en una trenza, tez trigueña, estaba algo subida de peso, y llevaba un atuendo poco común. (Véase, una falda que le llegaba hasta los talones, una camisa con diseño y un chaleco marrón sin mangas).

-Ellos son mis niños.- Le dijo la señora Rowe a la mujer.

La mujer embozó una sonrisa tierna y dijo.-¡Que hermosos niños, santo cielo!

La mujer dijo ésto mientras Reggie sólo la miraba, y Delsin lentamente se escondía detrás de su madre.

-Chicos, ella es mi amiga Betty. Vino desde muy lejos sólo para conocerlos a ustedes.-Dijo Rachel. Delsin estaba escondido detrás de las piernas de su madre, viendo a la mujer con timidez.- Mira Betty, él es Reggie, es el mayor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes hijo?- Le pregunta Betty con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tengo 9, mucho gusto señorita. Yo soy Reggie y el roedor asustado que está ahí es mi hermano menor.- Con un ligero tono de burla.

-Cállate.-Le dijo Delsin, con voz infantil, típica de un niño picado.

Betty sólo atinó a reír.- Qué graciosos niños, ¿y tú cuantos años tienes?

-...T-Tres...¡Cuatro!- Delsin saca cuatro deditos. Betty ríe.

-Bueno Delsin, ya que es tu cumpleaños, déjame hacerte un obsequio.- Betty saca de su bolso una gorra roja, ésta vez se dirige a los padres.- Era de mi hermano menor, pero cómo el ya no está...-Betty extiende la gorra hacia Delsin.-Toma, es para ti.- Ella sonríe.

Delsin se acerca tímidamente y la toma.-Es muy grande.

-Sí, pero estoy segura que te encajará perfecto cuando crezcas.

Delsin emboza una pequeña sonrisa y se coloca la gorra. Al ver lo grande que le quedaba, todos se empezaron a reír, incluso él mismo.

 **Bueno damas y caballeros este ha sido el segundo capitulo de la historia de Delsin Rowe .**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y por mi parte espero llegar hasta el fi...**

 **Delsin: ¡Cállate o te haré mil pedazos!**

 **¡Cierra la boca roedor asustado!**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Delsin: ¡Adiós!**

 **¡CALLATE MOCOSO DEL DEMON... Aaarg!**

 **Bye.**


	3. No fue fácil conocerla

**CAPÍTULO 3: NO FUE FÁCIL CONOCERLA**

Ahora habían pasado 2 años desde que aquella mujer le regaló la gorra a Delsin, ahora con 6 años, el niño sólo la tenía guardada y esperando a que su cabeza crezca.

-Puoussh...-Delsin hacía ruiditos con la boca mientras jugaba con su muñeco de Superman. Estaba sentado en el piso, a escondidas ya que su mamá le dijo que no se ensuciara la ropa. Dirigió al Superman hacia el mueble que se encontraba cerca, el niño pensaba que estaba llegando a la morada Doomsday.

Entonces, Reggie aparece por detrás.

-¡Con que desobedeciendo! Sólo sabes dar problemas.

-¡Y tú sólo sabes fastidiar! ¡Déjame jugar tranquilo!

-Como sea, ése pantalón es nuevo, era para que mañana vayas a la escuela.

Delsin hizo puchero.

-De verdad eres intratable.- Dijo Reggie, en un suspiro.

-¡Y tú eres idiota!¡Eres un completo tonto!¡No te soporto!

-¡Pues doblemente yo no te soporto!

-¡Y tú eres un inepto!

-¡Y tú sólo eres un dolor de cabeza para mamá!

Delsin se quedó callado, mirándolo. Reggie retrocede un poco y dice:

-Ni creas que con esos ojitos me vas a alivianar.

Delsin, repentinamente, se le abalanzó encima y empezó a jalarle el cabello. Reggie respondió jalándole las orejas, y ambos estaban empujándose uno contra otro, Delsin comenzó a arañarle la cara, y Reggie trataba de apartar sus manos. En eso, Delsin, al no poder arañarle la cara a su hermano, hizo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-AHHRG!-Reggie recibió un mordisco en el brazo derecho, por parte de su hermano.- ¡Diablos, Delsin!

-¡Puag! ¡Qué asco!- Exclamó Delsin con una cara de malicia.

En ese momento, ambos escuchan un rugido que viene desde la otra habitación, junto con unos pasos apresurados acercándose.

-¡¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?!- Grita la madre, muy enojada.

-¡Reggie empezó!-Dijo Delsin señalando a su hermano.

-¡Me mordió mamá!-Dijo Reggie enseñándole el brazo a su madre, histérico.

-¡Ya basta!¡Ambos están en problemas!

-¡¿Yo por qué?!- Dijo Reggie.

-¡Tú por pelear con tu hermano menor! ¡Y tú morder a tu hermano y desobedecer!

La señora se acercó y tomó a ambos niños de las orejas, llevándolos a sus respectivos cuartos.-¡No saldrán hasta que aprendan a comportarse!

Delsin estaba con el seño ligeramente fruncido y con los cachetes inflados. Reggie por su parte, estaba con la cara entre las manos, sentados en sus camas, sin decir nada. Reggie decide acercarse a su ventana, la cual daba a la ventana del cuarto de Delsin, él ve la lata que estaba a una esquina de su cama y después escucha a su hermano silbarle desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ambos habían encontrado una forma de comunicarse cuando no tenían sueño tarde por la noche, habían elaborado una de esas latas-teléfono, echas con simplemente dos latas y una pita muy larga, la cual se extendía a través de los dos cuartos (Por la ventana, claro está.)

-¿Me copias Reggie?-Habló Delsin a la lata con un tono burlón.

-¡Oh, cállate!¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, roedor pequeñajo!

-No es cierto...-Dijo Delsin aún con tono burlón.-...¿Me disculpas?-Dijo con voz aniñada.

-¿Disculparte?

-Por la mordida, y por todo.- Delsin hizo puchero.

Reggie le sacó la lengua desde su ventana, y dijo:

-Eres un caso a investigar en serio, me dan ganas de ahorcarte...-Dijo Reggie con rabia fingida.

Delsin puso cara de cachorrito y lo mira.

Reggie suspira.-Te perdono, ahora discúlpate también con mamá.

-Mamá me odia.-Dijo Delsin mirando al suelo.

-¡No seas tonto!¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

-Tú me lo dijiste.

-No te dije eso, te dije que eras un dolor de cabeza.

-Es lo mismo ¿no?

-No...No quise decirte eso. Lo siento.

-Te perdono con una condición...-Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

Reggie vuelve a suspirar.-¿Qué?

-Me dejarás leer tus historietas.

-Hecho...Ya es tarde, estoy cansado, mejor vete a dormir.-Dijo bostezando.

-Está bien.-Dijo Delsin bostezando también. Y ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Era temprano, a Reggie le gustaba madrugar, estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de leche. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, y la cara de recién levantado se le notaba a millas. Delsin por su parte, seguía dormido (Babeando, por cierto.). En ese momento escucha la voz de su madre que lo llamaba, el niño no se quería levantar, no quería ir a la escuela, aunque fuera su primer día, no se sentía emocionado.

-¡Delsin!¡Levántate y alístate! ¡Ya es hora!

Delsin luchaba por levantarse, realmente no tenía ánimos de hacerlo pero sabía que no había de otra, siempre que su madre ordenaba algo, se cumplía. A paso de tortuga, Delsin se cambió de ropa y su hermano sólo lo esperaba para llevarlo a su escuela.

-¿Tienes tus libros?

-Sí.

-¿Tu almuerzo?

-Sí.

-¿Tus mocos?

-¡Reggie, basta!¡Déjame ir a la escuela tranquilo!

-¡Qué sensible eres!

Delsin hizo puchero. Caminaron por las afueras de Seattle, las calles no eran más que poca acera, tierra y bastante autopista, las casas eran pequeñas y sencillas y los árboles se encontraban por todos lados.

-Papá viene a recogerte, no hagas tonterías.

-Adiós, bobo.

-Cuídate, tonto.

Delsin caminaba por el edificio, todo era demasiado grande para él, los juegos, las aulas, e incluso los ventanales, que eran amplios. En ese momento, una señorita se le apareció por detrás.

-¿Qué haces solo, pequeño?¿Eres nuevo aquí?

-E-eto...Sí. Estoy buscando mi aula.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-No soy su hijo.-Dijo Delsin algo confundido y burlón.

La señorita ríe un poco.-Es una expresión, pequeño. Yo te ayudaré a ubicarte, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 6.

-Ah, tú debes ser de primer año, acompáñame.

La señorita lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva por los pasillos hasta un salón. En cuanto llegaron y la señorita abrió la puerta, el bullicio que se escuchaba desde el aula cesó, y todas las pequeñas miradas se dirigieron hacia Delsin y su acompañante.

-Es de aquí.-Le dijo la señorita a la profesora que estaba en el aula.- Asegúrate de que sea bien recibido.

-Pasa, pequeño.-Le dijo la profesora a Delsin.

Delsin caminó hacia el pupitre de la profesora lentamente, con la mirada gacha y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Entonces la profesora, sonriéndole, lo tomó por los hombros y lo dirigió hasta el centro del pizarrón.

-Chicos, él es el nuevo alumno, su nombre es...-La profesora revisó su registro.-Delsin. Delsin Rowe. Niños, quiero que por favor lo hagan sentirse bienvenido. Adelante, Delsin, siéntate.

Delsin avanzó hacia el pupitre más cercano que encontró, no quería llamar la atención, sus mejillas aún estaban de color carmesí.

-Bien, niños, saquen sus libros de matemáticas, en la página 6.

Delsin estaba rebuscando en su mochila, sabía que las próximas horas iban a ser aburridas. En ese momento, tocan la puerta, y después la entre abren un poco. Delsin pudo notar un ojo grande y verde. Muy bonito.

-Pasa, Cellia.-Dice la maestra con una sonrisa.

Luego pasa una niña de pelo largo, lacio y negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, la niña caminó expectante hacia su lugar, él no sabe por qué, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron más al verla, y se asustó un poco cuando vio que la niñita se dirigía hacia él. Cellia se sentó en el pupitre que estaba a su lado, sacó su libro y sacó una bolsa, una bolsa llena, Cellia sacó de ella un origami, la figura de una tortuga muy bien echa. Delsin no pudo evitar admirar ese muñeco.

-¿Te gusta?-Le dijo Cellia, sonriéndole, al notar el interés por parte de Delsin.

-¡Ah!A-ah...S-sí.-Dijo Delsin, nervioso y ruborizado.

-Yo misma lo hice. Tengo varios...¿Eres nuevo aquí?¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Delsin, sí soy nuevo aquí, y tú eres Cellia ¿verdad?

-Sí...

La profesora les interrumpe.- Ya habrá tiempo para conversar, ahora atiendan a la clase.-El tono serio pero a la vez dulce de la maestra, era extraño en las personas, pero los convenció al instante. Las clases pasaron en horas de extremo aburrimiento para Delsin, él sólo tenía en mente dos cosas, el deseo de estar en casa jugando videojuegos y todo los extraños sentimientos que le producía esa niña, la cual también era extraña, por cierto, se la pasaba jugando con papel, haciendo figuras de todo tipo, en especial figuras de timbre suena y el resceso comienza, todos los alumnos salen de sus aulas y el patio y los pasillos se llenan de niños y jóvenes. Delsin iba a levantarse de su asiento para luego hablarle a su nueva amiga, pero cuando vio el pupitre de ésta, ella no estaba. No le tomó mucha importancia y solo, y sin amigos con quien conversar, se fue a la cafetería para comer un bocadillo. El niño estaba comiendo solo en una mesa, leyendo un cómic, y en cuanto acabó de comer, se puso a caminar para conocer la escuela. En una de esas, sintió que alguien chocó contra él.

-¡Ten más cuida...!...Oh.-Delsin se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Cellia se ríe.-¿Estás solo?

-Sí.-Delsin estaba con la mirada gacha.-Bueno, casi.-Dijo esto en un intento patético de no quedar como un "sin-amigos".

-¿Te acompaño?¡Si quieres te muestro mis trabajos de origami!

-¡Sí quiero!¡Vamos!

La niña le enseñó todos los pequeños trabajos de origami que había laborado. Ranas, tortugas, venados, águilas, perros, gatos, conejos,entre otros.

-¡Sí que eres talentosa!

-Gracias, mi mamá me enseñó casi todo lo que sé, lo demás lo aprendí en los libros.

-¡Me enseñarás a hacer origami!¡¿Verdad?!-Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa muy grande.

Cellia ríe.-¡Calmado!¡Que no puedo respirar! Claro, algún día me la pasaré enseñándote, es muy fácil.

Delsin le dedica una linda sonrisa. Después toca el timbre y el resceso termina. Las últimas horas de clases fueron rápidas y simples. Y en cuanto Delsin se puso a buscar a su extraña amiga, no la encontró por ningún lado, en cambio, ella lo encontró a él, se le apareció por detrás.

-¡Te veo mañana!-Le dijo Cellia.

-Claro, ¡te veo mañana!

En ese momento, y sin que él se lo esperara, la niña le da un rápido beso en la mejilla, y Delsin se puso más rojo que un tomate. Cellia se ríe, le sonríe, y se aleja, desapareciendo rápidamente. Delsin se quedó ahí parado, rojo, y con la mente en blanco, hasta que oyó una risa, una risa fuerte y muy conocida. Reggie estaba atrás con su papá, ambos se reían.

Reggie se reía cómo loco.-¡Lo vi todo!¡Lo vi todo!¡Mírate!

Delsin se sorprendió, se avergonzó, y se enfureció.-¡No!¡NO!¡REGGIE!

-¡¿Qué?!¡Es tu primer día en la escuela...y ya tienes novia!-Reggie carcajeaba.-Wu,¡quiero ser cómo tú!-Le dijo con voz algo pícara y dándole con el codo en el brazo.

-Reggie, ya basta, deja de molestar a tu hermano.

-¡Es que míralo, papá!¡Está más rojo que un chili!

-Ya, vamos a casa.-Michael dijo esto riendo un poco.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Delsin le gritó a su hermano y luego caminó al auto con la mirada baja, sin siquiera mirar a los lados.-¡Yo voy adelante!-El niño se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando estaban camino a casa, Michael notó a su hijo muy callado, lo cual era raro, porque conociéndolo, él hubiera estado hablando todo el camino. Definitivamente habría una charla al llegar a casa.

 **Bueno lectores, este fue el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Ah, por cierto, también** **quería disculparme por no escribir durante tanto tiempo :) es que tuve muchos contratiempos.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi hermana que me ayudo a hacer este capítulo.**

 **Y por ultimo quisiera que dejen en los reviews quienes sepan de quien se trata la niña ;).**

 **Se despide su amigo MegaSensey y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bye**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

 **Hola a todos los lectores, este capítulo no es parte de la historia del fic, es como dice el título un aviso para todos ustedes. En primera en el capítulo pasado es obvio que la jovencita que aparece es la personaje de InFAMOUS Paper Trail, personaje de la cual no se nada, apenas ayer me enteré de que su nombre es (Cellia), por eso quizá en el capítulo pasado la abran visto con el nombre Naomi, pero no se preocupen porque ya lo edité, espero que no haya ningún problema y que les este gustando la historia. Gracias por entender :).**

 **Lo segundo es que quiero pedirles perdón si estoy ausente pero tengo muchas ocupaciones actuales, igual no se preocupen cuando tenga mas tiempo los capítulos serán mas largos y constantes.**

 **Y bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles, muchas gracias por entender y espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo.**

 **Bye**


End file.
